Nemo Weatherbee
Background Nemo Weatherbee, the young halfling who was born on Desnus 19th Nemo was born into house Weatherbee, a noble halfling family that owns a housing district in the city of Oppara, a major capital in Taldor. With the Weatherbee’s being very wealthy, they often use their money and political power to help those less fortunate. They own a few orphanages and offer food to the homeless. They also deal with politics of the city, always arguing over the dinner table about ways to fix the city and bring in more gold, ways to get a corrupt political figure out of the picture, and ways to bring halfling’s into more power. Growing up as a noble wasn’t fun, Nemo was forced to wear the finest clothes, and put into the best academic school (even if he was nowhere near qualified.). This is not the life Nemo wished for. Quickly he began to cut class, sneaking off with friends to venture around the city. He learned early, that being a noble and a halfling meant very little to the children of the city, the only thing that brought him was a reason to be laughed at. Often being at the mercy of a bully that wasn’t of noble blood, and of course taller than Nemo. He became quite skillful in fighting, when bigger kids attempted to attack him, he would dodge and dance around them, making them look like a big joke. Around the age of 15, Nemo graduated school, with the rumored help of the Weatherbee’s generous donations. Regardless of these rumors, Nemo had no interest in school, or politics or staying in this city. He had brothers and sisters who were more to their parents standards so he did not feel bad when he announced he would be leaving them, knowing his siblings would bring honor to the house. The Weatherbee's said their goodbyes and got him safe passage to Absalom, as well as gave him a nice big pouch of money. His parents did love him and were sad to see him leave, even if he wasn’t the smartest of their children (By a long shot). Being a very young halfling in a large city with plenty of money was a very fun, yet frightening experience. His parents had set him up with an apartment under a noble family they knew to be trustworthy and look after their son. Over the year years, Nemo had many odd jobs (never lasting more than a few months before he got bored and moved on), anything from cleaning at the local temple, to serving ale at the dwarven taverns. His latest job, one that he actually kept did not quit, was helping in a local plant nursery. He grew everything from spices to herbs for potions, but he was most skilled in growing Gnome-Leaf. Gnome-Leaf is a popular plant, usually cut up and put into a pipe (Or rolled in some parchment) to smoke. Nemo has perfected the long process of growing these plants, making a popular strand of it in the area. Of course, his new job didn’t come easy. Nemo worked under a gnome named Raxim. Raxim was in his late adulthood, and loved to make money. He saw Nemo’s potential in the field of Herbalism, and decided to teach him everything he could. Nemo wasn’t the best student, it took him months to teach what should only take weeks, but he was always a cheerful and fun employee to keep around. After Nemo created a new, strong strand Gnome-Leaf, Raxim decided to let Nemo be head of the nursery, while he handled the finances and orders, mainly due to the high demand of new products. Nemo really enjoyed his life working with plants, and didnt have to hear about politics, history, or anything going wrong with the world. He could listen to the bards playings music in the streets, while trimming and watering in the greenhouse. This was the peaceful and perfect life. Until one day… Nemo found himself off work, walking through the streets while smoking his pipe. He ended up seeing a crowd gathered around something, they were all looking at this billboard. He squeezed his way in. Seeing a sign that was recruiting for some Pasteurizer Society... He thought to himself, slightly mumbling “Hmm… Why is everyone interested in this? Perhaps they are trying to learn new tricks to make better Gnome-Leaf and overrun Raxim’s shop… Has my enhanced Gnome-Leaf really become that popular that people are trying to learn the ways of Herbalism to make more money.. Wow. I can’t let this happen, I’ve been working with Raxim for nearly 2 years, he’s been good to me. No i WON’T let them get the advantage on this. I’ll join this Society and learn as much as i can to help Raxim’s shop! Whaaaat, and there's no charge? They’ll be paying us!? HA! Even better. Getting paid to learn the secrets, oh man did these guys mess up. I’m going to join and i’ll learn all i can!” He shakes his head as he stops thinking to himself, quickly running to the board and signing his name very large, taking up signature line. No one was going to miss his name! Suddenly, you see people laughing and whispering. He listens in and hears whispers of “This halfling just joined? Can he even fight? His name is Nemo it says.” Not understanding what was going on, maybe it was all the Gnome-Leaf he smoked, this was his strongest blend. He chuckles as he realizes he made a stronger batch. He quickly comes to, noticing people talk to him. He see’s a human male rush over and hand him a badge, and says welcome….. Welcome to the Pathfinder Society. He quickly looks back at the letter he just signed realizes his mistake. He joined an adventuring guild! He can’t back down now, everyone knows his name. They’re talking about how he can’t do it. In his head he thinsk “Well! A normal halfling is just as strong as any human! Or any half-Orc!! I’ll show them, not to laugh at us Halflings, I’m a better fighter than any of these people who signed up! I just need to… buy a sword… and armor… or man, i need to learn how to use a sword... ” He puts on his pin, shaking the hand of the person who seems to be in charge of this recruitment. Smiles at everyone and says “My name is Nemo! And you better remember it, i’ll lead a great adventuring group, just you wait and see!” He rushes off to find an armory, and blacksmith to make the best equipment to fit him… Luckily he saved some money to pay for this.